Teen Wolf Ficlets
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a set of four separate ficlets I wrote during the month of May for a challenge over on LJ. Please see Warnings and Pairings inside each chapter before you decide to read. GENERAL WARNING: Spanking
1. Derek Stiles

**Author's Note:** These ficlets were written for the May challenge on the LJ group spanking_world. All stories had to be under 600 words. Please read notes and warnings before each one.

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

FICLET #1

**Note:** This takes place after Season 2

**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary swat of a teen by a werewolf.

FOCUS

"You're late," Derek said, glaring at his new Beta.

Jackson glared back as he walked into what was left of the old Hale house. "I had to stop at Lydia's."

"Pack business comes first," Derek said, "especially when there's a threat. Don't be late again." The Alpha made eye contact with Isaac, Scott, Peter, and Stiles. "That goes for everyone."

Jackson rolled his eyes, and went to stand next to Isaac without comment.

Still hurt that Lydia was in love with such a jackass, Stiles leaned towards Scott and mumbled, "Do you think she even tries to help him with his homework? Nah, it's probably easier for her to just do it for him."

Jackson growled, "Shut up Stilinski."

"What? Can't handle the fact that your girlfriend's a genius, and you're a dumb jock?"

"Stiles..." Scott said, but Stiles spoke over him.

"Is that why you're always treating her like crap? Damaged male pride?"

Jackson wolfed out, and lunged towards the human.

Before Stiles even realized Jackson was moving, Scott had stepped in front of his friend. The protective gesture turned out to be unnecessary, because Derek had grabbed Jackson by the back of his shirt in mid-lunge. Lost in his fury, Jackson snarled and shoved the person holding him back. Derek's eyes turned red, his fangs distended, he grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and shook him. Derek let out a roar that shook the floorboards.

Stiles eyes went wide with shock, when Jackson and Isaac both visibly cringed and cowered. Before he could stop himself, a small laugh came out of his traitorous mouth. When Derek's red eyes snapped to his, Stiles shrugged and said, "I can't help it. It's funny to see Jackson of all people cower to you. I mean, I get Isaac cowering, but Jacks…" Realizing what he'd just said, made him blush with shame. No one should have to suffer through the abuse Isaac had suffered, and he certainly hadn't meant to bring it up, he'd just been too busy taunting Jackson to notice. He turned to Isaac and muttered, "Sorry man, I didn't mean it like _that_. I just…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain himself.

Isaac shrugged as if those words hadn't hurt.

Losing what little patients he had, Derek dropped Jackson, and reached out to grab Stiles, but a soft grunt of disapproval from his uncle stopped him. He knew without looking at Peter, that the older man was cautioning him against damaging the human. Derek glared at his uncle for even thinking he'd treat the human with the same force he treated his Betas. He was always careful with Stiles, even if the boy didn't know it, or appreciate it. Derek reverted back to his human form, grabbed Stiles upper arm in one hand, and whacked the boy's backside with the other.

"Ow!" Stiles yelped, going up on his toes, and trying to dance out of the Alpha's grip. "What the hell, Derek!"

Taking into account Stiles fragile body, Derek gave him a tiny shake and said, "Our town has been over run by an Alpha pack! Nothing else matters right now! Stop derailing this meeting and focus!"

"Okay, okay," Stiles said after the bone-jarring shake. "I'm focused." Stiles rubbed his butt with his free hand. Derek let him go with a small shove to get him back beside Scott. With a hiss of pain, Stiles muttered, "That's gonna bruise."

Derek pretended he hadn't heard that, and started laying out the plan for keeping his pack alive over the next few weeks.


	2. Derek Scott

FICLET #2

**Note:** This takes place during Season 2 Episode 3 'Icepick'. The first few lines are from th show. This is how I wish the scene had played out.

**Pairing:** Derek/Scott

**Warning:** Non consensual disciplinary swat.

CHALLENGE

"You're right, it is about power," Derek said, and stalked across the ice rink to teach the teenage Beta a lesson.

It took every ounce of willpower Scott had to stand his ground when he saw the expression on the large Alpha's face coming towards him.

Within seconds Scott was on the ground bleeding, and Derek had a foot on his chest.

Scott gave one more plea to Boyd not to let Derek turn him, and Boyd lifted his shirt to show the bite mark Derek had already put there.

Derek gestured for his three new Betas to leave, and said, "I'll be out in a minute."

As soon as they were alone, Derek took his foot off Scott's chest, and hauled him up off the ice. Keeping a fist full of Scott's shirt, Derek changed back to human form and said with quiet rage, "You don't want to be part of my pack? Fine. But you need to stop challenging me in front of the other Betas unless you enjoy getting your ass handed to you."

Still weak, Scott changed back to human form, and wiped some of the blood off his mouth. "I can't just let you change them without trying to stop it."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Derek asked loudly, and shook the boy.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Scott answered, but Derek wasn't listening.

Derek was busy trying to get over the fact that he'd just uttered the same phrase that his father had used on him several times while growing up. Usually right before turning him over his knee. With a glint in his eye, Derek focused back on the teen.

Not trusting the look aimed at him, Scott tried to extract Derek's large hand from his tee shirt. "Uh… You can let go now."

Derek pointed a finger in Scott's face and said, "The next time you challenge me in front of my Betas, I'm going to spank you."

"What?" Scott asked, not quite able to believe his own ears.

"In front of them."

Scott could tell it was a promise, not a threat. He shook his head no, too shocked to come up with any kind of coherent response other than, "But… But… Why?"

"Because I'm the Alpha." Derek let go of Scott's shirt. "And you're still a child." He grabbed Scott's upper arm in one hand, and smacked his backside as hard as he could with the other.

A grunt of pain came out of Scott's throat, even though he kept his mouth clamped shut.

Pleased with his new solution to the problem, Derek let the boy go and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he said, "Get that scratch looked at."

Scott waited until the man had left, before muttering, "I'm so screwed."


	3. Sheriff Stiles

FICLET #3

**Note:** This takes place after Season 2. This is how I think the Sheriff might respond to finding out what Stiles has been up to.

**Pairing:** Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles

**Warning:** Non consensual disciplinary spanking of a teen by his father.

A LATE NIGHT VISIT

Stiles was torn out of a peaceful slumber by the sound of breaking glass. Jerking himself upright, Stiles saw Derek lying on his bedroom floor in a heap, along with shards of what used to be his bedroom window.

"Derek?"

"Stiles." The man's voice was strained, as he tried to stand.

Stiles jumped out of bed, and rushed to help him get on his feet. He put an arm around the older man's waist to hold him up. "What happened?"

"The Alphas caught me alone. Your house was closest"

As they were limping towards the bed, Stiles' bedroom door burst open. Both boys turned to see Sheriff Stilinski pointing a gun in their direction. Within two seconds of taking in the scene, the Sheriff lowered the weapon.

"Dad…" Stiles said, not quite sure what else to say. To his surprise, his dad immediately set the gun down, and carefully helped get Derek on the bed.

"I'll call for an ambulance," the sheriff said, noticing all the blood.

Derek grabbed the older man's arm, and his eyes flashed red. "No ambulance!"

Terrified and shocked, the Sheriff stumbled backwards. "Your eyes!"

Stiles shook Derek's shoulder. "Hey, no need to go all Alpha, we're trying to help. What do you need me to do?"

Derek's eyes went back to normal. "Warn everyone. Then clean and bandage the wounds."

"Okay. You're not gonna die, right?"

"No." Derek leaned back and closed his eyes. "Already healing."

Stiles finally glanced over at his father, but couldn't read his expression. "Um… I can explain?"

"This should be good," his father said. "You make the calls, while I grab the first aid kit."

# # #

Over the next hour, they patched up an unconscious Derek while Stiles told his father everything he'd been itching to tell him for months. The Sheriff listened without comment, waiting for Stiles to get it all off his chest.

When the last bandage was in place, and Stiles was done talking, the Sheriff grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him away from Derek. The older man let go, took a couple of deep breaths and said, "So in a nutshell, all your friends are either werewolves or hunters, and you've been lying to me for months, while putting your life in danger almost daily?"

After a long pause, Stiles put a hand on the back of his neck and said, "Define daily."

Instead of answering, his father's jaw twitched a couple of times.

"You're grounded," his dad said. "For three months."

"Three Months?" Stiles said indignantly. He'd never been grounded that long.

"And bring me the keys to the Jeep."

"Not Betty, Dad, have a heart." Stiles whined.

The sheriff's eyes narrowed for an instant, before grabbing his son's arm, putting a foot on a nearby desk chair, and yanking Stiles over his raised thigh.

"Dad!" Stiles said with panic. "What are you doing?" A harsh swat landed dead center on his ass, followed by several more. "Ow! You're spanking me? Seriously? Ow! I'm not seven anymore!" He tried, and failed, to get out of his dad's grip.

The sheriff kept swatting and answered, "You lied, you put your life in danger, and you gave me lip about it. Yeah. I'm seriously spanking you. You're all I've got left, Stiles. I won't lose you, too."

The weight of his father's words felt heavy in his chest, causing his vision to blur with tears. "I'm sorry." He repeated those words several more times before his father finally stopped swatting, let him stand, and pulled him into a fierce hug.


	4. Peter Derek

FICLET #4

**Note:** This takes place after Season 2. This is a follow up to my previous ficlet 'A Late Night Visit'.

**Pairing:** Sheriff/Stiles & Peter/Derek

**Warning:** No actual spanking. Talking about a non-consensual disciplinary spanking that happened, and an implied future disciplinary spanking.

AN EARLY MORNING DISCUSSION

Stiles woke up disoriented for a moment, until he remembered he was on the couch. He groaned, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He shifted around a few times, trying to get comfortable, only to find he couldn't. With a disgruntled noise, he stood up, and rubbed his butt a couple of times. "That's just great," he muttered, thinking about school.

Stiles heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him, and whirled around to see his father and Derek sitting at the dining room. Derek was clearly trying to hide a smirk while taking a sip of coffee, and Stiles knew without a doubt that the werewolf hadn't been unconscious for the entire night. Stiles immediately dropped his hands to his sides and said with a glare, "What the hell's going on?"

"Breakfast," his dad said dryly. "Go get ready for school."

Stiles looked at each of them and said, "So we're all good with the whole everyone knows everything plan? No one wants to kill anyone, right?"

Derek looked over at the sheriff, clearly uncertain about the answer himself.

The sheriff gave his son a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be fine, Stiles. Go on, you've only got half an hour to go catch the bus."

"The bus?" Stiles whined.

"The bus," his dad said firmly.

Stiles headed towards the stairs and muttered, "That bites."

Derek gulped down his coffee, and said, "Thank you for last night," he started to stand, "but I really should be…"

"Sit," the sheriff ordered.

Derek glared at the older man, who glared right back. A second later, Derek averted his eyes, and sat back down.

The sheriff sighed and said, "For whatever reason, my son thinks you deserve his friendship and loyalty, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and overlook some things. But from this point on, you have to keep me in the loop so I can help."

Derek's eyes snapped up, not quite believing what he'd heard. "Wait. You want to help me?"

The older man smiled. "Of course. I've known Scott for a long time, and I don't want him in danger any more than I want the other kids you turned in danger. And no offence, Derek, but you're not that much older yourself." The sheriff ignored the young man's glare. "Which is why I spent the early morning discussing things with your uncle before I woke you up."

"You what?" Derek asked, not liking that.

The sheriff sat back and sipped his coffee. "You're the Alpha. I get that. But you're also young and inexperienced. You need to let me and Peter help you figure stuff out, so that you kids don't all end up dead. I know trusting me will be difficult for you at first, but you're going to have to try. I'll be talking to Chris Argent about keeping me informed, too. Together we're all going to run that Alpha pack out of our town."

A tiny sliver of hope settled in Derek's heart. For the first time since the Alpha pack had arrived, he thought maybe they'd all live through the year. "I… I don't know what to say."

The doorbell rang.

"Well, you'd better figure it out, because that's Peter." Sheriff Stilinski stood and patted Derek on the shoulder. "He wasn't happy to hear that you went out alone last night with the Alpha pack in town. He said something about handling you the way your father would have."

Derek's eyes went wide, and he shook his head, while the sheriff went to answer the door.


End file.
